


Highschool affairs

by PDexter



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, affiars, gothaml, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Currently under updates and edits for this story.





	Highschool affairs

There was a highschool in Gotham very close to Arkham. They called this school south gate high. It wasn't the best rated school in the city but very far from being the worst. This is where the story begins. Pov the Goth kid: a skinny pale looking kid walked in to the highway. He was wearing a striped grey and black scarf, a black slip knot concert T-shirt. Long black jeans, dock Martin's, a black Jack with a lot of button loops, and finger less gloves. He had short messy hair and black eye liner. On his back was a green back pack. He comes into school and looks around at the people walking around. "Great I'm early. What am I going to do for an hour". He exhales and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of unopened camel ciggaretes. Suddenly something smashes into him knocking him backwards cussing him to fall backwards dropping the pack as they flew into the air. He gets up and sees a tall nerdy looking gentlemen. Pov awkward nerd: A tall lanky gentlemen is running across the halls. He is being chased by some bullies who constantly bother him. Today he did something extra bad to piss them off though. It we an accident but it created a major incident. No one noticed him running, not even the skinny short Goth looking fellow getting ready to smoke a cigarette and Edward couldn't stop himself before he smashed into him. Pov the Goth kid: He looks up "Who the hell"? He sees the skinny fellow in a sweater vest, button up shirt and long khakis and white sneakers. All paired with coke bottle nerdy glasses. He knew this was probably a dork. "Oh, I'm sorry I just". Three other males appeared "So Ed you ready for your punishment" a boy with a mullet says. Eds eyes go wide and he steps back. The smaller boy gets up and walks up to the mullet boy "Do we have a problem?" Oswald asks seeming annoyed. The boy with the mullet steps back "wait, you the murderers kid. We better go you guys. You got lucky this time Nashton". He says turning and the other two boys walk away. Poo Awkward nerd: The tall boy picked up the box on the ground. "You're a underage, you'll get in trouble for these" The tall boy says holding them up. They are swiped from his hand as the smaller boy scowls at him. "Shut up you idiot. No one will punish me if you keep it down low" he says shoving them in his pocket. "I'm sorry for knocking you down" the tall boy says to him. "It's fine you had your own problems" the smaller boy says. "Want to smoke"? The smaller boy asks. "I never done that" the taller boy says. The smaller boy laughs "yeah you seem like a goody too shoes. Follow me I have a spot" the smaller says walking out the door he entered.


End file.
